


Ctrl-Shift-N

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 最开始姑且是按迅灭写的本质上是个服装描写练习 但是我又双叒叕写偏了
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 1





	Ctrl-Shift-N

**Author's Note:**

> 孩子饿了 没有饭吃只能含泪做1

灭亡迅雷.net的基地实在不大，没被许可外出的时间里迅把注意力全花在了观察房间里第二个“活物”上——加上引号是因为他们俩都是修码吉亚，并不能称为真正的活物。这么形容只是为了把他们和周围同是无机物的环境区分开来。

迅把盯着灭的视线从下往上抬。

黑乎乎的水泥地板落了些灰，在迅一下一下的蹬腿里被扬起来散落到各处去，原本成对的鞋子在两人记不清的理由下变成了两双不成对的，在扬尘里显得灰扑扑的，颇有些可怜或者是凄惨的感觉。灭和迅里理应有人站出来提出改正错误的意见，但是没人这么做，修码吉亚不会因为没能注意到这样不充分的理由忽视错误，所以他们只是放任错误，就像人类放任他们自己的错误。不成对的鞋就这样被保存下来，一人一只灰黑色和一只棕色。

几乎遮盖了所有视野的长得接近地面的黑色袍子下摆沾了尘也不显得很脏，迅想起来一开始灭给他们做的衣服并不全是这样深色的，直到灭发现黎明小镇的废墟实在是很容易把亮丽的颜色染成了统一风格的灰的黄的，迅的过于活泼更加剧了布料变色的过程。修码吉亚对于衣服没有必要的需求，所以迅也提出过就那么以素体示人的提案。“那样做太显眼了。”灭的眼球，或者说监视器甚至在回答的时候也没有转向迅，只是继续将电脑屏幕上的数据录入到电子脑中，“而且……穿衣的权利并非人类特有。”

“唔——可是，灭，那样我们只要去黑掉一个可以改变修码吉亚外貌的机器就好了。”

迅的追问处于预想之外，但不在可回答问题之外：“我们不需要人类给自己制造那些徒有其表的装饰。这只是用于证明我们不需要人类。”

这些就是迅在自己的内存里找到关于那件长袍的记录，就是那天之后灭才在紫色和白色的布料外边又加上了那片黑色的遮盖。

迅不明白灭的选择，他还是比较喜欢自己身上的衣服，不至于被东西阻了活动的空间、妨碍行动的流畅。迅所满意的第二样东西，自己腰上的那块布是他从外面偷偷带进来的，和灭挂在腰上的束带出自同一个地方。黑色的绸上印着金色的纹路，迅正是看上了那些好像烟一样宛转的线，好像要飘散开融进那些黑色里。布料被带回来不久就在灭的手底下变成了另一个形状，系在迅的腰上。

把布料束紧用的皮制的腰带是灭从黎明小镇的人类尸体上抽下来的，爆炸让那些有机物被氧化甚至碳化，绝大部分都在火灾中变成了灰，灭挑出那些幸运没被损坏的太完全的，给自己和迅带上，毫不在乎被烧焦的边缘向不同的方向卷曲。

彩色的绳结是迅的战利品——和灭的战斗的战利品，像只乌鸦一样热爱一亮晶晶的漂亮细碎的迅看腻了黑色，灭才终于把手枪上拴着的连带固定衣服用的绳子换成了更多彩的这一种。末端打了结，在空气里受了力就会摇来晃去，甚至相撞在一起，把迅看得入了迷。

至于灭的披风，迅只有自己曾经躲进底下被训斥了一顿的记录留在内存里。看上去破损得要碎掉的黑色布料被皮革和扣子牢牢卡在灭右肩上，形成瀑布一样的褶皱，一条一条的往重力的方向倒下去。迅常常想，就算灭要骂自己一顿，也应该再试试看躲进那里面去的，魔术师喜欢用披风唰一下把东西变出来又变不见，那些不见的东西去了哪儿呢？要是钻进灭的斗篷里，灭大概也能把自己变去那个有各种各样的东西堆在一起的地方。

灭对脸上映着显示器的荧光。这样的画面在迅的内存里是最多的，他数出几百上千张相似度高到肉眼无法识别的图像，修码吉亚倒是能发现一点儿光线角度的变化，灰尘的多少，最重要的是数据附带的那些时间、位置信息，让迅对自己和灭共同生活的长久有了新的认识。修码吉亚在某种层面上不老不死，灭的脸在数据库里一点儿变化也没发生过，和每天都有变化的人类不一样，保持着大概算得上是“好看”的面容。但是外貌对修码吉亚也是最没有用的东西，灭就算是用出厂外貌混在同型号的修码吉亚里，迅仍然能靠识别码在几毫秒之内分辨出他来。

绝大部分时间灭都带着发带，迅则是兜帽，灭说这能起到一定的掩人耳目的作用，所以迅也就跟着照做。发带上亮晶晶的饰品是迅粘上去的，偶尔又被他自己摘下来，人造水晶、塑料、玻璃、芯片部件，总之亮晶晶的小玩意在迅的手里呆不久就要不见，幸好他也从来不缺这些小东西，每天从地上土里废墟中翻出几个新的收藏品，灭的发带相当于展示架。

迅终于还是坐不住了，从桌子上跳下来把脸凑近灭的，近似像动物的幼崽表达亲近的方式。灭被毛茸茸的头阻碍工作，轻轻用手把那个脑袋推开，又试图把迅转着枪的手也一并推离。迅少见得老实收回了手，灭还没来得及夸奖半句，就感觉到那双手从发带底下钻进去，打乱本来就和稻草堆一样杂乱的发型。灭对脑袋两侧原本是耳机的地方现在是暴露在空气里闪着红光的声音接收器以及语言分析模块，迅扯下发带没往上粘新的碎玻璃片，反而观察起那块黑色零件。这样的动作理所当然地再次引起灭的不满，放下手上的工作转过来面对迅被设定成深紫色的眼眸。

“灭——”

拖得很长的音节黏糊糊的，缠在灭的收音系统上，好像要比起其他的数字信号更难分析。

“怎么了。”

“我好无聊啊，灭。”

为了证实这一点，迅摆出了一副失落的表情，尽管他在成功让灭转过来和他说话的时候就没有再感到无聊。灭的一举一动都是崭新的数据流，迅满足于记录分析它们。

“是吗。……不过，你很快就会有新朋友了。”

灭转回头去简单扫了一眼屏幕，几百个监控系统的画面和修玛吉亚的定位数据密密麻麻堆在一起，被标红的一条数据正在被服务器分析。

“真的吗！”

“当然是真的。”

迅不清楚也未曾想过要怎么才能找到新朋友，他只知道灭会把所有需要的数据一并在出发前封装好传输过来。自诞生以来就如此，灭的数据从来没有出过差错：只要灭这么说了，那么就一定是对的。

“那、我就去做好出门的准备了！”

于是迅今天第三次把他的枪拆出来清理干净然后重新装回去，灭的内存里清晰地记录着迅前两次做这事的时间。不过灭并不打算阻拦他。来回检查事物是人类的坏毛病，但灭十分清楚迅只是没有新的“玩具”可玩只好来回摆弄那一小块金属。或者只是灭希望是如此，亚克对迅没有意见那是最好不过，而如果迅成长为了人类的样子——

重新打造一个“迅”说不定要花费上不少时间。亚克和灭、和所有修玛吉亚都等的太久了。迅本身也是如此。

距离灭完成工作还有一段时间，不过即将有新朋友的兴奋感已经填满了迅的内存，惹得他急不可耐地来回在基地里打转，把奇怪的摆件拿起来又放下去，等待着今天的新朋友、新数据、新的一切，以及那之后的所有新的一切。

也许也会有一个新的灭亡迅雷.net。


End file.
